War's Hold
by Sorceress of Shadows
Summary: Sequel to Termina Fever. Saria struggles to piece her life back together after Dark Link's death...but how can she do that if she doesn't even know who he is? The oath was broken, and now there will be blood. *Cookies are still given to reviewers!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New faces…welcome… Hardcore fans…welcome back. It's great to see you all here! I had a lot of fun writing **_**Termina Fever**_**, and I hope you had fun reading it; I also hope that this story is just as good! (Another story as good as **_**Termina Fever**_**? Blasphemy!)**

**By the way, I dedicate this story to the sweetened condensed epicness that is RawkHawk2.0. You've been with **_**Termina Fever**_** since the beginning and you totally deserve it. :) **

**Enjoy it or suffer the same fate as Dark Link~**

o~o0o~o

**War's Hold**

** Chapter One**

"Hello, Dark Link…" A green-haired girl, Saria, stepped up to a small headstone, whose markings were barely visible, and smiled hesitantly.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I wish you were here," she stated, as usual. "I think Ruto misses you too, even if she won't admit it." Her eyes lit up briefly, as though remembering something. "Oh yes—speaking of Ruto, she's broken off her engagement to Mikau…and you'd never guess why."

Here, the girl grinned. "Link. They're in love…and their wedding is soon…" she paused. The joyful air disappeared rapidly. "…Why can't that be my wedding…?"

She dropped to her knees, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I miss you, Dark," she whispered.

o~o0o~o

The time passed quickly, and soon Saria found herself standing by the fountain in Castle Town, in which it seemed that the whole of Hyrule was gathered.

"C'mon, Saria, be happy!" Ruto waltzed by in a long white dress, a glass of Fairy's Tears held in her hand. "It's my special day! Dance a bit, or get out your ocarina and play that lovely song of yours!"

Saria gave a forceful smile and shook her head. "No…no dancing for me…"

"You don't know what you're missing. It's fun." A pair of arms encircled Ruto, and she laughed in surprise.

"Link!"

The arms' owner appeared from behind the Zoran princess to stand beside her. "It's good to see you, Saria."

"Link…" Without another word, Saria stumbled into Link's embrace, feeling like she had that night, both two months and two years away. Sad, sadder than she'd ever felt, but glad to be in the presence of her friend.

Link rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "Don't think about Dark Link just now," he murmured. "I'm sure he'd want you to enjoy yourself. I would know…I, uh, kind of am him."

With that, he let her go, and, taking his bride by the hand, disappeared among the huge crowd. Saria groaned; it was nice to see her friends so happy, but she wished they'd display their affection in a less public manner.

o~o0o~o

"And by the power instilled me as the Sage of Light, I herby bestow upon you the gift of unity. May you use it to better both you and your loved one." Saria watched as her fellow Sage released the fairy cupped in his hands. It swirled around the couple to tumultuous applause; she joined in, feeling a surge of goodwill towards the newlyweds.

This ecstasy didn't last long. Saria blinked, hoping she'd imagined the sense of foreboding that had crawled down her spine; she caught Ruto's eyes, and saw fear imprinted on them.

In another moment, someone had slammed her to the ground, just in time for her to see a large projectile fly just above her face.

With that, the objects began flying about randomly and peace was lost.

The dust from the initial impact had cleared enough for Saria to see the guest run away in a panic; she could also hear screams of terror coming from all directions.

"_What's happening here?"_

"_Wha—Deku Nuts?"_

"_Somebody help us!"_

"_Save me!" _

Saria got to her feet, ready to face the onslaught. _Deku Scrubs, _she thought. _But why would they come here?_

o~o0o~o

"Ruto! Saria!" Link called through the chaos. He raised his shield just in time to block a Deku Nut aiming for his jugular, then called the Sage's names again.

A large figure tackled him to the ground; he rolled out of its hold and drew his sword. "What are you doing so far from the forest?" He asked, having figured out his assailant's identity.

He didn't expect an answer, they weren't capable of human speech, but he received one anyway. "You promised…we'd get the cure first…and we didn't."

"Wait, what?" Link stared at what he now knew was a Deku Scrub. "If you're talking about the blue potion…I didn't promise anything."

"You're lying!" The Deku Scrub hissed. "We were going to use the Zora in the sacrifice—and it would have helped, I'm sure—but you bargained for her life with the pledge that you would give _us _the cure _first_. We only got it recently, and before that, the princess, she…" He cast a vicious glance at Link. "_You killed our princess! You killed Ria!_"

Link furrowed his brow. "That wasn't me…are you talking about Dark Link? Because he's dead."

The Deku Tree stopped his assault for a moment, straightening up. "He's…dead? And the two who were with him?"

Link hated to deceive the Scrub, but it had to be done. "Yes…" He hung his head. "…They were attacked by a pack of Wolfos a while ago…they couldn't have survived."

The Scrub gazed around the havoc, eyes narrowing. "You lie."

Link struggled to keep his countenance. "What reason could I have for lying?"

"They're important, aren't they?" The Deku Scrub questioned. "You would want to protect them. Thus…"

The Deku Scrub turned, his leafy body rustling, and spat a Deku seed into the crowd.

o~o0o~o

Saria gave a startled cry as something hit the back of her head and blood began pouring out of the wound. The world blurred; she struggled to her feet but fell back down as a green blob hurtled towards her. "…Link…"

"Saria!" The figured breathed, picking her up and placing her across his shoulder, ran across the town, evading the Deku seeds that seemed to be targeting him. "You alright?"

Saria said nothing, only spat out a bit of blood when Link faltered at the edge of Castle Town.

Link's eyes flashed to the small bloodstain on his tunic. "I'll take you to Kakariko," he decided.

After a bit more running, he stopped at the end of the bridge leading away from Castle Town, setting down Saria as he came to a stop; she gazed at him in confusion.

"D-Dark Link," she rasped. "Did you…did we make it to Hyrule?"

"No, no, it's me, Link," Link replied, tracing his fingers over the edges of Saria's injury worriedly.

Saria gave a weak laugh. "Link? Dark, you must be more delirious than I thought. Link's got Termina Fever."

Link shook his head frantically. "No, no, Termina Fever's passed; Dark's dead."

Saria smiled slightly. "You're wrong…" She murmured before her head lolled to the side and the world faded to black.

o~o0o~o

**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN! Is Saria dead? Off to join her soul mate? You'll never know if you don't review! (And yes, you do get cookies.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Must…keep…writing…!**

**Disclaimer: NO.**

o~o0o~o

**War's Hold**

** Chapter Two**

"_And you're sure this is what you want, Dark Link?"_

"_Yes. It's better this way."_

o~o0o~o

"Ouch…" Saria muttered, starting to get up, before realizing that a pair of strong arms had encircled her, and their owner was fretting over her as though she was a small child instead of the Sage of the Forest.

He looked like Link—same courageous countenance, same tunic style…but a different aura, and where Link's eyes were a deep cerulean, this man's eyes looked like the embers of an old campfire.

"Who—who are you?" Saria began to ask, but was silenced by a finger placed against her lips.

"Shh—that's not important now. What is important is that you drink this." With that, the Hylian—at least that's what Saria thought he was—reached into his pocket and withdrew a bottle of a translucent red liquid."

"That's red potion, isn't it?" Saria commented; the man nodded.

"Yes—now drink!" That said, he pressed the bottle to her lips.

Saria moved the container away from her mouth. "Who are you? Why would you help me?"

"Too many questions. You'll wear yourself out." The man tilted the bottle upwards. "All is well."

Somehow, the words reassured her, and she swallowed the potion.

A soon as it had gone down her throat, her vision blurred then faded, and a pleasant warmth coursed through her body.

Just as she felt sleep overtake her she heard the crimson eyed man's voice pierce through the darkness.

"Farewell…my love."

o~o0o~o

The Sage blinked her eyes open, placing her hand to the back of her head. Her fingers met the sensation of healing flesh; so all that had happened—meeting a man she thought she was supposed to know already, taking the red potion—all that was true.

Having taken stock of her body, she glanced upward to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her worriedly.

"Link?"

Link trembled. "Goddesses, you were out so long, and I didn't know if you'd make it…" He sniffled. "I looked and looked, but I couldn't find you anywhere, and then the Deku Scrub got you, and—and…" The green-garbed hero put his head in his hands. "I should have got you out sooner. It's all my fault; I'm so, so, sorry, Saria."

Saria reached out to pat his hand. "It's okay," she consoled, "you couldn't have known. There was so much confusion." This did not seem to give Link much comfort, and so she changed the subject. "Where's that other guy?"

Link's head jerked up, and he glanced at her in confusion. "What 'other guy?'"

"The one that gave me red potion." Saria elaborated.

"There was no other guy."

"But there must have been!" Saria protested. "My wound is healing—see?" She parted her hair to reveal the injury.

Link leaned forward. "Describe him to me."

"Well…" Saria thought for a moment. "He looked a lot like you…except his eyes were red and his tunic was black—his hair too."

Link frowned deeply. "What'd he say to you?"

Saria furrowed her brow. "He told me that everything was alright…and he called me his love…"

Link looked down to where his shadow was standing out against a pool of moonlight. He could've sworn he saw it shake its head slightly.

"No…I can't say I know him." Link stood up. "It was probably a dream."

With that, he started out the door.

"Link."

"Yes."

"There's someone buried at the Sacred Grove, isn't there?"

o~o0o~o

"So she can't remember anything?" Ruto asked in disbelief.

Link shrugged. "She remember some things, I think. Like she knows Dark Link's buried at the Sacred Grove. She just doesn't know that it's him."

Ruto glanced at the floor, downcast. "I hate to say it—I never did like the guy—but I feel so bad for Dark Link. To see someone you thought you'd never see again and have them not recognize you—that must be like dying, in a way."

"I think…" Link began slowly. "I think that's what Dark wanted."

"Why would he want that?" Ruto stared at Link. "Dark _loved _Saria. I'd hate it if—if we couldn't see each other for a long time…and when we did see each other again…you didn't recognize me."

Link took Ruto into his arms. "I know…but think of this—Saria's been brooding about Dark since he died," he said softly. "I'd rather that you forget and be happy than know and be broken." Link blinked, remembering what he had originally intended to ask his new spouse. "Why did the Deku Scrubs attack us, though? When you were finding the cure…what happened?"

"I…I got captured…for a sacrifice…" Ruto replied, squeezing Link's hand as she saw him stiffen at the mention of the word "sacrifice." "Dark Link made a bargain with the Deku king; my life in exchange for the first few bottles of blue potion. But then Dark got sick, and there was so much confusion…we forgot."

"Oh."

"I don't think the Deku Scrubs will stop attacking unless we—Saria and I…give ourselves up." Ruto frowned.

"_I won't let them!_" Link hissed, hugging Ruto protectively.

"Link, relax!" Ruto threw Link's arm of her shoulder. "There will be no death…as long as I can help it."

o~o0o~o

Saria couldn't help but feel a twinge of familiarity as she tightened the bandage on a nameless soldier's wrist. _Did I do this before…? If so when? And to whom?_

She couldn't seem to shake of the voice either. The same one from her dreams, too.

_War will come to Hyrule…_

"What war?" She murmured to herself. "The Deku Scrub thing…Link told me it was a mistake…"

The voice went on, heedless. _You'll need all your strength, Saria…_

"What? No!" Saria sank to the floor, clutching her head in her hands. "_Who are you? What do you want from me?_"

_This is do or die time…kill or be killed…those scrubs…they won't stop until they all lay on the ground dead…or you and Ruto die…_

"But…the forest—and those scrubs—are my friends…why would they want to hurt me?"

_This isn't like that. Saria…_

"Stop it, _stop it_…"

_Get. Ready._

o~o0o~o

**A/N (My format's messing up on me…): *Red's battle theme plays* And so you see…the madness in me… (hey, it rhymed! And because I feel the need to tell you…MY WRIST IS SLIGHTLY BROKEN!** (**Bahdahdahdaaaaaah~!) Yup yup. But I can type.**

**C IS FOR COOKIES AND COOKIES ARE FOR REVIEWERS: RawkHawk2.0, misszelda3290, Sky—Princess of Time, and TwiliRupee. Ya'll get cookies, made by everyone's favorite Termina Fever victim. *Pushes Link to the front, Link coughs up blood***

**Review…because I'm crippled! *Holds up right hand* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I kinda…play sad music, 'kay? (I suggest "Hello," by Evanescence.) I did something horribly bad. Like, worse-than-Dark-dying bad. Screw the tissues. Take the whole box.**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish…**

o~o0o~o

**War's Hold**

**Chapter Three**

"No…" Zelda murmured. "At this point, it cannot be avoided. I'll write out the official declaration of war."

Link frowned. "Those Scrubs…they were my friends…"

"Link…they are your friends no longer. Do you forget what they have done?"

Link shook his head. "I…I can't…whatever they have done…can they not repent?"

"Link…" Zelda held a long, sturdy blade that she must have been holding the whole time out to Link. "You must."

"How am I to chose?" Link cried desperately as he pushed away the rapier away.

Zelda thrust it into the green-garbed hero's hands once again. "You have no choice."

o~o0o~o

"So this is the grave…?" Saria asked, kneeling on the sun-dappled ground.

Ruto nodded. "This is the place."

Saria brushed aside some stray dirt on the headstone. "Dark Link…who is he?"

"Someone I knew a long time ago. Before I was the Sage of Water."

"Oh? Was he your friend? Do you miss him?" Saria inquired.

Ruto looked upwards, to the thick canopy of leaves. "He was a jerk…sometimes I'm happy he died…and at other times I miss him so much I want to cry." Ruto's eyes clouded over. "Lately…I've missed him more than I ever thought I would…it's strange to say it…but I…I need him. He was one of my best friends."

"Like Link and I."

"No…unlike you and Link, Dark and I had epic shout matches." Ruto smiled. "C'mon. Let's get out of this place."

o~o0o~o

Link narrowed his eyes, surveying the field-Ruto, who had refused to let the hero go alone, scattered soldiers, and multitudes of Deku Scrubs, all kinds.

"Dear Goddesses…" Link muttered. "How does Zelda expect me to kill…How-"

"_Attack! Take down the traitors Hyrule unleashed upon us!_" With that, the Deku Scrubs rushed forwards as one, and as Link withdrew his sword, casting a fleeting glance at Ruto, he realized-

_They tried to sacrifice Ruto. They tried to kill her. They're still trying to destroy her-and Saria! Who would take such an innocent girl?_

_Saria…_

He stared down at his shadow instinctively. _Protect her for me…don't let them touch her! _

Link smirked darkly. _They will regret the day they ever threatened her._

Unleashing a battle cry, Link lunged forward and unleashed a spin attack, all thoughts of the Deku Scrubs as friends gone; the only thought was to end the breath of the Sage's pursuers.

A Deku Nut caught him in the back, and he stumbled backwards until he fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Ha…ha…"

He could hear the Scrubs rustling towards him…as if they intended to suffocate him under their weight. "No…!" He struggled to find a grip on his sword, but the Scrubs were on top of him before he could even attempt.

His lungs…they were on fire! No air… _Please! I can't die here! _He grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as tears rolled down his face.

Just as the darkness was about to overtake him the Deku scrubs suddenly stepped off him, attention riveted on one spot in the distance. Link took a few minutes to catch his breath, before he turned to see what the Scrubs were so fixated on.

"No…He…They wouldn't…"

o~o0o~o

"The field!" Saria shrieked, safe on a castle wall overlooking the field. "They're burning it!"

Only a hand full of soldiers, and Scrubs…and Link and Ruto remained on the field.

Saria stared in horror as the blaze began to head towards the battlers. "But…don't the Deku Scrubs kill their soldiers in the process?" She asked Zelda, who was gazing at the scene stoically.

"Yes…but thousands of soldiers will gleefully lay down their lives if it means that you end. No, they won't save themselves…they wish you dead."

"Will Link…will he run?"

"I think not. Link will fight to the end to protect us. A curse-but a blessing. Do not forget this."

"But…" Saria trailed off, her eyes fixed on the flames growing closer, and closer…

o~o0o~o

"Ruto! Ruto!" By now, the fire had encircled a portion of the field, Link inside the ring.

"I'm okay!" Ruto shouted in response. "Outside the flames-but I can't see through all the smoke. Where are you?"

"I'm fine!" Link lied. "Also outside the fire."

"Good." Ruto's voice held an edge of relief. "Keep fighting!"

Ah. No, he couldn't keep fighting, at least not in this way…the smoke was thickening, the flames creeping steadily closer. He raised his right hand to his shirt and clamped the clothing over his nose firmly; he continued to cut down Scrubs with his left.

After a few moments, it became clear that this tactic wouldn't work, he was coughing heavily, but at least the flames were dying down…and it seemed that the Scrubs had retreated. Or died…

He coughed again, and fell to his knees.

o~o0o~o

"LINK!" even through his smoke-fogged mind, Link could hear Ruto's piercing scream. "_LINK!_" She ran towards him, burnt, voice hoarse with smoke, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"R-Ruto…" Link rasped. "I-" His words were cut off by Ruto's enfolding him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Goddesses, Din, Nayru, Farore, please don't take him, don't let him go, please, _please…_" Her tears were dripping onto his face. "Goddesses…no…please…" She was sobbing now, harder when she recoiled as Link retched up bile and ash, and whatever other poisons he'd inhaled during his attack.

"I can't lose you." Ruto pressed her mouth against his, feeling his chest heave with the effort of breathing. "I lose so much."

"So sorry," Link wheezed. "For…forgive…me…" He vomited again, the yellow fluid, flecked with grey and black, falling to the earth.

"Shh," Ruto whispered urgently. "Don't speak, just hang on, we'll get help, you'll be okay, you'll be fine…"

"No, no…stop it…" Link winced as fiery pain shot through his lungs. "Just…just…do you…do you remember that song?"

"Song?" Ruto stared at the dying hero in shock.

"The…the…song…that takes you too the Water Temple…sing it."

"Oh…" Ruto nodded in understanding. Clearing her throat, she hummed it, slowly, trying not to let her voice

As Ruto finished her song, she opened her eyes, watching Link's chest rise and fall one last time.

Then silence.

o~o0o~o

**A/N: *Original LoZ Game Over music plays* D':**

… **Anyways, gah, it didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but hey! A death is a death! :/**

**Reviewers: Sky Chain Lilyana, RawkHawk2.0, TwiliRupee, MegamanSora, and misszelda3290. COOKIES FOR ALL! *Showers everyone with cookies***

…**Review or die. With fire. Like Link. ._.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! I get write for this, and this only! :D**

**Disclaimer: Guess what's getting old? THESE.**

o~o0o~o

**War's Hold**

** Chapter Four**

Sunshine.

Ruto listened as the shovels made an ugly digging sound, scraping against the soil and unearthing large clumps.

Sunshine. The Zoran princess took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Why? There should have been rain, torrents, because her love, the Hero of Time, the only one who had a chance of ending the chaos, was lying in a coffin not two feet from her.

"…We have lost a divine light," Zelda began, standing in front of the grave, "the days ahead will be dark, but be reminded that we are still a whole.

"I refuse to admit defeat. The fact that the Hero of Time has been killed should only encourage us to fight harder against this new threat. We are not a petty thing to be tossed aside, but a nation—undefeated. We are Hyrule!" A chorus of cheers rose from the funeral goers.

"Your Highness, she's done." One of the gravediggers, a young redheaded man with a pockmarked face, stepped out of the hole. "We say our goodbyes and toss 'im in, ay?" He added bluntly.

Zelda nodded, unaffected by his manner of speaking. "Very well." She motioned for Ruto to step up to the casket. "As he says."

Ruto let her breath out as she stepped up. The lid was open, and the Hero looked as though he could be in a deep slumber.

She sat there for a moment, tracing the burns, the scars. She opened her mouth to speak, but only managed a choked off, "Goodbye." She kissed him on the cheek, lightly, the skin cold beneath her lips. Taking a last look, she walked away, her eyes burning.

Turning around, she watched as Saria stepped up.

She wasn't at all the weepy mess she'd been when Dark had died. Stoic to the point of being cold; her eyes, shimmering with unshed tears, were the only clues to how she really felt.

And Ruto was sure she could relate.

o~o0o~o

The goodbyes lasted for at least another hour. Last to come up was Zelda, who knelt at the grave.

"Oh Link," she murmured. Her eyes were closed and tears threatened to snake down her face. "…What am I to do without you?"

For a moment, Ruto wondered what kind of emotions whirled around behind Zelda's businesslike demeanor.

Rising and returning to her position at the head of the gravesite, she nodded to the gravediggers, who closed the lid and lifted the casket into the hole carefully and began shoveling dirt onto the coffin.

"Link was a brave, brave man." Zelda started. "Though his life was brief, his legends will go on forever—a hero who sacrificed himself to save his people. If everyone had half the courage, kindness, and love he's shown, the world would be a much better place."

Zelda smiled slightly. "Link, your sacrifice shall not go in vain, I promise you this. And wherever you go…"

The mass, holding their hands over their hearts, used their fingers and thumbs to create a triangle, then turned it upside down to create a Triforce. Their voices swelled as one. "…May the Triforce be with you."

o~o0o~o

"Ruto…" Saria appeared in the doorway, a small bowl held in her hands. "Your burns…"

Ruto sighed. "I don't care. They don't hurt."

The Kokiri sighed and started rubbing the lemon-scented salve on anyway. "Ruto…you have to keep going…"

Ruto jerked away, standing up and walking to the wall, where she slammed her fist down upon it, hard. "What's the point? Link and Dark are dead. The only two people who have a shot at saving Hyrule are gone."

Saria frowned. "I know. It hurts now."

"Yeah, it 'hurts now'. I go on a quest to save Link, and in the end, for what? He's gone, he's gone and he'd not coming back." She sank to the floor. "I can't believe it…Link…dead…" Her eyes were hollow and sad.

Saria said nothing, only embraced her friend.

Outside, thunder crashed, then rain fell with a crash. Finally, the heavens cried for their hero.

o~o0o~o

"Oh, Ruto…" The crimson-eyed man held out his arms. "…I'm so sorry."

Ruto, without hesitation, ran into his embrace. "I just…He can't be…"

"This is my fault," Dark replied, a slight tremor in his voice. "I should've let you become a sacrifice."

The Sage of Water gave a chuckle in spite of herself. "Yes, because that would solve so many problems."

"It would! You'd talk less, you wouldn't be so annoying…" Ruto glared and Dark grinned. "It's good to see you, Ruto. Been a while."

"Not long enough."

"That is very hurtful."

"As it should be." Ruto smirked. "Say…why can't…Link come?"

The shadow's face clouded. "…I don't know. I think it has something to do with being pure of heart or whatever…"

"Oh…" Ruto's face fell.

"Hey, cheer up! You've got me."

"Speaking of death…does it…hurt to die?"

Dark snorted. "Depends on what you're talking about. The seconds just before are excruciatingly painful. The exact moment, however…is like falling asleep, wrapped in a blanket. It's actually quite pleasant."

o~o0o~o

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnd…I'm gonna stop it there! You liked the funeral scene. Admit it. ^^;;**

**Dark: Why didn't I get an awesome funeral scene?**

**Sorceress: Because no one loved you enough to go to **_**your **_**funeral.**

**Dark: -_-**

…**Anyways, reviews! And cookies: Sky Chain Lilyana, RawkHawk2.0, LOLfinally, TwiliRupee, MegamanSora, and misszelda3290. **

…**This chapter isn't gonna make it to 1,000 words. Aww…**

**REVIEW, 'CAUSE AH LOVE YOOOOU~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hai guyz! I've gotten a few reviews asking me what that last scene between Ruto and Dark was about. The answer:**

**I needed to fill the chapter. ._.''**

**As for how it happened, your question will be answered shortly! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm never doing these again. Ever. Say goodbye!**

o~o0o~o

**War's Hold**

** Chapter Five**

_It was a dream…_

_Only a dream…_

Ruto awoke to the sound of voices in the next room.

"You will not ask me to stay and watch the others fight and die. Not after what happened to Link." Zelda's commanding voice rang out, and Ruto could practically see the Hylian princess's chin tilt upwards defiantly. "I am going to Termina!"

"What are they planning?" Ruto mused quietly, but did not get up to investigate.

"But, Your Highness, think of the consequences!" One of Zelda's advisors replied heatedly.

"I have. If I stand by, we will all suffer the same fate as Link! And Dark! And countless others!" Zelda's voice rose to match her consultant's. "And I will not—" her voice cracked slightly. "—Let that happen! Let them kill me! As long as my peoples' needless deaths are avenged, then I will die happy!"

Ruto, curiosity peaked, got out of bed and stood outside the room, peering in quietly.

The advisor leaned into his chair, defeated. "Very well then; I obviously can't stop you. But who will you take for protection?"

"Impa," Zelda replied quickly. "And Li…never mind," she halted, voice softening, looking down.

The consultant placed a hand on her shoulder briefly, then wrote something down. "Anyone else?"

The princess looked upwards briefly, then murmured, "An ."

The advisor nearly dropped his pen in surprise. "Why her? She is unskilled in combat, as far as I know."

"She saved us during the time of the Fever, did she not? If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." Zelda gazed at the young man sternly. "And she knows the woods, and Termina, even if she does not know this herself."

"Very well then. Shall I make preparations for your journey?"

"Of course. And if you could have them done by this evening, that would be lovely. There isn't a point in dragging this out."

o~o0o~o

"So…you're going then, huh?" Saria looked up from the bag she was packing to see Ruto standing in the doorway. With a pang of sorrow, she recalled how similar this was to the beginning of Link's journey to defeat Ganondorf.

"Yeah." Saria returned to her bag.

"I don't see why I couldn't come."

"Well, think of it this way. If we all die out there, then at least some of the Sages will be left." Saria turned to face Ruto. "But Zelda says that you may join us when your wounds have fully healed."

Ruto chuckled humorlessly. "It would depend on which you mean."

Saria gave a small smile. "Take your pick."

o~o0o~o

"Here." Zelda held out a long, thin blade to Saria, sighing. It seemed she was giving out a disproportionately large amount of them. "It does you know harm to be armed. Are you quite prepared for the journey?"

Saria's face hardened as she adjusted the sheath slightly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Meet me in three hours at the gates of Castle Town." Zelda walked away, and Saria was left to her own devices.

The Forest Sage unsheathed her sword, running a finger down its sleek, flawless blade. "If I'm armed, I should practice, shouldn't I? I have a few hours." She made the short journey to a nearby training center, then held her sword out to a wooden dummy.

As far as she knew, she'd never held a sword before; she was amazed at how easily the moves came to her. She hardly had to think before she'd executed a series of blows, Uppercut, Thrust, Spin Attack. Repeat. _If you get your hands on a shield,_ she reminded herself, _don't forget about it. If you're ever pinned…_

Where had that come from? Link didn't teach her about combat, so who could she have learned it from?

The bell tolled. Saria sheathed her sword and set off at a run towards Castle Town's gates. Whatever had possessed her and the sword would have to be dealt with later.

o~o0o~o

_So this is it. _Zelda lifted her head as she waved to the cheering masses. _Undoubtedly, some of us will not be coming home. Can I really expect so much of my people?_

"They trust you," Saria spoke up unexpectedly, having read something in Zelda's troubled face. "Just like the Dekus Scrubs trust their king."

Zelda smiled slightly. "I'm glad you think so. I have my doubts, but…in the end, this is their job, yes?"

o~o0o~o

Saria looked around the clearing. "I'm…I'm not sure if I know where it is…" She shook her head, but the location of the entrance to Termina tugged at her mind. She could almost remember, it was right in front of her nose…

_"If memory serves, the passage to Termina should be right…" Dark Link poked about for a while. "…Here!" He brushed aside some stray undergrowth to reveal a large clearing._

"There it is!" Saria pounced on a clump of half-trampled brush. Taking out her sword, she hacked at the bushes until they lay in a pile at her feet. "Come on."

She tried to hold to the memory, but it was fading fast. "Let's go." With that, she began weaving through the trees, clambering over stumps, until she'd reached the entrance to what appeared to be a cave. She looked back; the party was trudging along faithfully.

She entered the cavern, dropped to her knees, and explored the floor with her hands. "Aha…there's a hole here. …try not to crush me."

With that, she dropped.

o~o0o~o

"For there to have been an entity this large and for us to have not known about it…it is unthinkable." Zelda gazed at the large gears churning the water into froth. "Amazing."

"I can hardly believe it myself." Impa crossed her arms.

"It feels…almost familiar." Saria put a hand on the double-doors, sniffing deeply. The moist sell came with half-memories of terror, blinding terror, and the stench of fever.

Fever…

Fever…

"Termina Fever…" Saria whispered. "Oh dear Goddesses, I know this place."

o~o0o~o

**A/N: Dun-dun-DUN! Huh…I dunno what happened myself. :/**

***Pulls cookies out of oven* Dah! Sky Chain Lilyana, TwiliRupee, and misszelda3290. Y'all get these here cookies. And a blue potion. 'Cause..well I mentioned it didn't I? w**

***Hangs up sign* SORCERESS WANTS YOU.**

…**To review this story. Pwease? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome one, welcome all, to the special chapter in honor of Termina Fever's first anniversary! Wow…a year already? Can you believe it?**

**Oh, and mine, at the time of December 17****th****, was yesterday. Yup. One day apart. O_o?**

o~o0o~o

**War's Hold**

** Chapter Six**

Zelda coiled the long braid up and hid it under the bandage-like headgear. It had been the work of moments to change her hair, eyes, voice…everything about her, in other words. Now she was no longer Zelda, but the lithe Sheikah warrior whose identity she had assumed during Ganondorf's reign: Sheik.

She took a deep breath, the smell of canvas tents filling her nose. The party had made an encampment in the Woods of Mystery, having had a narrow victory over a band of Deku Scrubs. She had never thought of them as particularly dangerous; when they grouped together, and with the rage they must be feeling, though, they were as deadly as anything she had seen.

She had to sympathize with them, though. Dark Link, Saria, and Ruto had—inadvertent as it had been—killed the Deku Princess, whom they'd made a pact with. Thus, they had killed Link and made two attempts to end Saria and Ruto's; Hyrule was returning the favor. There were no villains and no heroes. Only chaos and destruction, and at the heart of it all, Termina Fever.

Termina Fever. Zelda knew by the expression on Saria's face, the one that didn't know whether it should be smiling at the filling of the void, or having tears drip down its face because the memory was so painful, that she remembered, if only vaguely, Termina. Zelda recalled Ruto's narrative about it:

_"We spent about a week in a tower right in the middle of Termina." Ruto smacked the center of her palm for emphasis. "Nothing but the sound of gears churning water and Dark crying out in his sleep to keep us company. Only silence…"_

Zelda shook her head, taking another deep breath. _In a moment, I'll be risking my life for something utterly pointless. This is foolish, but what other choice do I have…?_

With that, she leaned over the official declaration of war and signed her name with a flourish. 

o~o0o~o

She could not remember ever being this ruthless. Before Link's death, she had been the sweet, caring Sage of Forest. How had that translated into crouching mercilessly shooting down Deku Scrubs with slingshot?

"I need a bow," she told the accompanying soldier calmly, taking out a fleeing Scrub as she did so.

"You're sure? You're doing remarkably well with your—"

"A slingshot does in two what a bow can do in one," Saria snapped. "Get me one."

"O-Of course…" With that, the soldier withdrew, running back across the ranks out of sight.

Saria turned her attention back on the battle, smiling slightly before stopping herself. Why was she? She did not delight in killing; was this a feeling of avenging Link's death? No…

She was enjoying it.

Refusing to dwell on it, and instead thanking the unseen force that had driven her to be able to kill without remorse, she had just started to regain her rhythm, when she heard the cry and saw Zelda go down.

o~o0o~o

She didn't realize she was screaming until she'd run out of breath.

Her chest was crimson with blood, her own, judging by the pain, and her arm, oh, her arm; she couldn't move it, and it burned, burned like fire…

Se vaguely registered Impa's furious roar and saw a blurry flash of green appear from the trees. _Link…? Oh no, that must be Saria…_

She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and the pain dulled. She could just make out scattered words being tossed back and forth.

_"Prin…Zelda! Are…Okay?"_

_"Retreat!"_

_ "…Potion?"_

_ "No…"_

Her head lolled to the side and she gave into the darkness.

o~o0o~o

Zelda's eyes fluttered open, and she had a brief moment of peace before the sharp throbs of pain washed over her, and her breath caught in her throat. "D-Din…"

She tilted her head slightly to look at her right arm, her main arm; the constant throb was too much to ignore.

Her lower lip trembled slightly as she caught sight of it. The whole of her arm was a mottled mix of dark purples, blues, blacks, and sickly shades of yellow and green. It stuck out at such an awkward angle that Zelda was sure that it had to be broken, badly, and perhaps in more than one spot. Her eyes watered. _N-N-No! Keep it t-t-together; you're the princess of Hyrule!_

Her self-reprimanding failed, and tears coursed down her face, fast and hot, her breath coming in high pitched moans to the rhythm of her tremors.

"It's okay." Zelda registered Saria's voice, tired and soothing. "Impa's going to set your arm—she's making the plaster right now. And we'll bandage you all up. In the meantime, I'll keep you company."

Zelda frowned. "I…do not want…you…I want Impa and Link…"

Saria's eyes softened with empathy. "I know," she replied quietly. "I want Link too."

Zelda sniffled. "…And I want to go home…" _Goddesses, don't say that! You're not a little girl anymore. You chose to come here. You have to see it out to the end._

o~o0o~o

"There." Impa stood back and surveyed her work on Zelda's arm. "I could have done better, but our supplies are limited…"

"No. You did fine, Impa." Zelda managed a weak smile from where she was half-sitting, half-lying on a cot in the medical tent. Seeing Impa's unconvinced look, she continued. "No, really. It hurts a lot less now."

Impa sighed. "If you say so."

"Oh Impa. These are but minor injuries." Zelda gestured to the other occupants of the tent. "See you the boy in the corner?" She pointed to an ashen-faced boy—he couldn't have been any older than Zelda—who was completely motionless, blood trailing from his mouth, a slight cough coming from his throat every time he attempted to take a breathe, at which point a fresh wave of crimson would issue out. It vaguely reminded her of Termina Fever.

"Please," she found herself saying. "Save him."

Imp got up, sadness in her red eyes. She walked over to the boy, grabbed his head in her hands, and snapped his neck. The coughing ended.

"There," she said wearily. "He's gone to where none of this can ever hurt him again."

o~o0o~o

**A/N: AFDJKSK. Was the end scary? Or sad? Was this chapter worth the wait?**

***Gives cookies to RawkHawk2.0, TwiliRupee, and Sky Chain Lilyana* :D~ Review, and you, too, can have the specially-made, Termina Fever brand, homemade cookies.**

"**But wait! There's more!" ~A guy selling knifes on an infomercial. It is Termina Fever's anniversary, after all!**

_This is a tribute to Dark Link,_

_The stubborn, strong savior of Hyrule,_

_You were as brave as they came, and so determined,_

_And you were not afraid to die._

_This is a tribute to Ruto,_

_The headstrong, quick-tempered one,_

_Who keeps everyone's spirits up,_

_Even when you can't help yourself._

_This is a tribute to Saria,_

_The sweet, good natured Sage,_

_You've grown up and changed so much,_

_We barely recognize you._

_This is tribute to Link,_

_The courageous, loving youth,_

_You saved us once, and then you did it again,_

_You entered death's realm with sword bravely held out._

_This is a tribute to Zelda,_

_The wise, benevolent ruler,_

_You go into unfamiliar lands for the sake of your country,_

_Even when you falter you pick yourself up and continue._

_This is a tribute to the people,_

_Some of whom didn't make it this far,_

_Some who simply broke,_

_And the others…_

_Dark Link,_

_Ruto,_

_Saria,_

_Link,_

_Zelda,_

_The ones who will never give up._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I put a WTF-bomb in here. Or, at least, that'll be your reaction, methinks. ;)**

**Blame RawkHawk2.0. It's partially his fault. :3**

o~o0o~o

**War's Hold**

** Chapter Seven**

"Shh…" Ruto attempted to run her hand through Epona's silken mane. "C'mon, be a good girl…" She flinched backwards as Epona reared and bolted, leaving the Zoran princess to take off after it, fist raised. "Oi! Get back here!"

Malon , sitting on a bench, merely laughed. "You're doing it wrong." With that, she sang a short song; Epona stopped dead in her tracks and raced towards the farm girl, who patted her gently.

Ruto tilted her head, then tried to imitate Malon. The tune didn't sound near as good, but it had the desired effect, and Ruto was allowed to place a hand on the horse's neck.

"You see?" Malon smiled. "That's how you do it. Now you can call her any time."

Ruto nodded. "Okay. Now what?"

"Well, get on, silly!"

"Um…okay…" Ruto grasped the saddle horn and, with some assistance from Malon, managed to clamber ungracefully to the top.

"There you go!" Malon's smile widened as she leapt up easily behind Ruto. "Okay, I'll take you through the steps."

o~o0o~o

"You did well, Ruto. You're a quick learner!" Malon complimented when Ruto finally dismounted near sunset. "Anyways, I think you should stay the night here." Noticing Ruto begin to protest, she added, "You can leave first thing in the morning."

Ruto sighed. "Yeah…I suppose so."

Malon turned and began walking towards the house. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Huh…? Oh, yeah, sure!" Ruto beamed, then fell into step beside Malon. "I've been feeling really hungry lately…"

Malon chuckled quietly. "I'm not surprised. You're eating for two people, you know."

"What?" Ruto turned to Malon, a puzzled expression on her face. "That doesn't make any sense…"

Malon shook her head, grinning slightly. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Tell me now, please." Ruto frowned.

"After dinner," Malon assured her. "After dinner, I'll tell you."

o~o0o~o

"Oh no. Nonono." Ruto put her head in her hands. "This isn't good."

Malon placed a hand on Ruto's shoulders. "Hey, think of it this way. Now you'll always have a part of Link."

"But I don't want a part of Link," Ruto replied, tears forming at the edge of her vision. "If this ever happened, I w-wanted L-L-Link to be there t-too…"

Malon wrapped Ruto in an embrace. "Go ahead and cry," she whispered soothingly.

Ruto buried her face in Malon's shoulders, now sobbing. "I m-miss h-h-him so m-much…" She took a breath and began another round of weeping. "It isn't fair."

"Nothing is fair these days." Malon sighed.

"I know…" Ruto gave Malon a watery smile and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Thank you. I k-know we've just met and all, but you're a great friend."

Malon return the smile. "I owe you my life."

"Actually, if you want to thank someone, you should thank Dark. He's the one who left the blue potion there."

o~o0o~o

Ruto adjusted the saddlebag filled with preserves, milk, and a red potion, then turned to give Malon a hug. "Thank you so much…you have no idea what this means to me…"

Malon kissed Ruto's cheek. "No problem!" She stepped back as Ruto swung herself up onto Epona's back, walking the horse towards the field, waving.

Malon raised a fist, calling, "Ruto! You get out there and win the war, okay? For Hyrule! _For Link!_"

o~o0o~o

The Zoran princess drew Epona to a halt, then dismounted. "Now, where is it…" She cocked her head, gaze falling on a patch of hacked up undergrowth. "Overkill…"

With that, she began to coax Epona through the path. Grabbing a hold of the reins, she continued walking, deciding against mounting the horse; they weren't too far from the entrance to the hole.

With nothing to occupy her sight but trees, Ruto's mind began to wander. _I can't believe it…I'm carrying Link's child… _Link's child! The thought sent a shiver of thrill up Ruto's back. "Dear Din…" She took a deep breath.

Epona's whinny brought her back to reality. Smacking her forehead, she groaned in frustration. "Epona won't go into something like that…" She racked her brain for a possible solution; she snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. "Of course! The song!" Giving Epona a final pat, she slid down the hole. _Here we go again…_

o~o0o~o

"No way…it couldn't be…Ruto!" Saria waved as a familiar figure cut its way through the trees.

"Saria!" Ruto walked up to her friend, smiling. "How is everything?"

Saria's smile faded. "Well…Zelda's injured…"

"Oh? What happened?"

Saria furrowed her brow. "She broke her arm pretty badly, and I think the wound on her chest is infected…"

Ruto rifled through the bag she'd taken off Epona until she'd come up with a potion. "Will this help?"

Saria smiled exuberantly. "Oh yes! That's just what we need! Come on!" With that, she ran off, Ruto trailing behind.

o~o0o~o

Ruto barely recognized the unkempt figure lying on a cot in the medical tent, long, messy, blonde hair running down her shoulders, breathing labored. Her blue Sheikah uniform was ripped in several places, and a wild, feral look had replaced the wise, regal one.

"Sheik! I mean…Zelda!" Ruto colored slightly at the mistake. "Are you alright?"

"R-Ruto?" Zelda wheezed. "Is…is that you?"

Ruto smiled slightly. "In the flesh."

Zelda put her good hand on her head. "So you have come…well, in answer to your question, no, I am not fine."

Ruto laughed humorlessly. "So I have noticed." Taking the rag Saria handed to her, she dribbled a bit of red potion on it, then gave it to Zelda. "Put that on the gash on your chest," she advised. "And drink the rest of the potion."

Zelda nodded; she drank the medicine, her relief obvious. "Thank you."

Ruto shrugged. "No problem."

"No, it means a great deal to me." Zelda smiled, color flooding her face.

Ruto shrugged. "Well, we have to learn to rely on each other if we're going to win this war."

o~o0o~o

**A/N: Link is a bad, bad boy. Shame on him. (And yes, I do know that Zoras lay eggs. Dun judge meh! D:) Anyways, betcha didn't see THAT one comin'! Though…I think it will come back to haunt me in a later chapter, and I'll spend the rest of the story thinking, "stupid move was stupid…"**

**Meh. Interpret the Malon and Ruto scenes however you want. For me, it's another campaign to get people to see that yes, the bachelorettes of Zelda CAN get along!**

**Review cookies for: Sky Chain Lilyana, Gejen, and RawkHawk2.0. Enjoy them.**

**Give reviews plz. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I dunno about you, but I'm getting super pumped about this story! :D So without further ado, here's chapter eight! …Or with some ado, but mleh.**

**You know what I realized after writing Termina Fever? …Mikau should be dead. Whatever. Just roll with it!**

** o~o0o~o**

** War's Hold**

**Chapter Eight**

"Ruto?" Zelda asked gently. As Ruto flicked her head upwards, she added, "We were going to ask the Zoras for their alliance in this war, and I believe your assistance would be beneficial."

Ruto frowned. "Oh no. I don't…think they would…enjoy my presence…"

Zelda put a hand on Ruto's shoulder, smiling in a comforting manner. "Come now. From what I have heard, Mikau is a forgiving young man. I am sure he bears you no ill will."

"Well…if you say so…I guess I should come," Ruto replied, getting up slowly and placing a hand on the small bulge in her stomach. "Ooh…"

Zelda's gaze flickered briefly to Ruto's stomach, then back to her face. "…Would you like me to arrange some form of transportation for you? I cannot imagine that walking would be a pleasant experience for you at this time…"

Ruto colored at her display of weakness, then answered, "That would be kind of you. May we go now?"

o~o0o~o

The Zoran princess sighed, placing her temple against the cool glass of the carriage, feeling worried and more than a little nauseous. She bit her lip. _Dear Din… _she thought. _I'm about to meet with the man whose promise to marry I broke…_

"Are you okay?" Saria asked from her position just outside the cart; she smiled in a concerned manner.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Ruto returned the smile as best she could.

Saria shrugged, the tip of her sword bouncing. "Okay."

Ruto clasped her hands together, where they rested on her swelling stomach. "No, wait. Listen to me."

Saria frowned, but complied. "Okay. What?"

The Zora stared out the window, looking out past the horizon. "You know how we're going to request alliance from the Zoras here? Well, I promised to marry one of them—it was stupid; I barely knew him—then I broke it off; I'm a little scared of what he'll think of me...and this." Here she gestured to her unborn child. "I know he'll probably forgive me, but…I feel terrible. Right before we got engaged, he'd lost someone else."

The Sage of Forest furrowed her brow. "Lulu…right? Um…I think you should forget about it—or at least try to. After all, you can't change the past. All you can do is look to the future."

o~o0o~o

Ruto took a deep breath, then knocked on the door; Mikau, who was as handsome as she recalled, opened the door. "H-Hey…"

The guitarist blinked, but stepped back to allow the Sage of Water to enter. "What's the matter? I already told Zelda that I accepted the offer."

"I know. I owe you an apology." Ruto looked down at her feet. "We were young, and I really thought I was in love with you, I swear, Mikau, I did."

Mikau was silent for a moment, then replied, "I don't blame you for that. I was desperate, you know?" He put his hands on Ruto's shoulders. "You really do look just like her."

Ruto laughed. "But I don't sing half as well!"

Mikau chuckled. "Really? And how'd you find this out?"

Ruto recounted the tale of her time at Lon Lon Ranch. "…And then I found out I was pregnant." Pregnant. The word seemed strange and foreign, out there in the open. "…Pregnant…with Link's child."

Mikau tilted his head. "Ah? And how is Link?"

Ruto's breath caught in her throat. "He's…gone."

Mikau dipped his head. "I'm very sorry to hear that. Link was a good man. I'm sure he'd be proud of you and your child. I am. I appreciate that you were big enough to tell me you didn't love me."

Ruto nodded sullenly. "Thank you…" _But that doesn't change the fact that he's dead._

o~o0o~o

Saria wiped the blood off her blade, hair full of leaves and sticky with crimson. "There. We'll be safe for the time being. Shall we make camp here?"

Zelda watched the Kokiri curiously. _I have to wonder just how much she has truly forgotten…after all, no Kokiri has so much skill with a blade as her…_

"Saria," she began. "Where did you learn how to use a sword?"

Saria looked up, bemused. "I don't know. I just do what I think will work."

"But someone must've taught you," Zelda pressed. "Who?"

Saria knitted her brows together. "I think…I think…Ruto's friend taught me…"

Zelda smiled gently. "Where did you meet him?"

Saria sat down, looking at the clouds passing lazily through the twilight. "…Under a tree, in Hyrule Field. I was angry at him for being so nonchalant about…what he, Ruto, and I were doing…" Her eyes widened.

"If you wish for me to stop questioning you, I will." Zelda sat down among the flowers and rushes.

"N-No." Saria put up a hand, staring into the distance. "Keep going."

"Hm…" The Hylian princess tilted her head. "What were you doing when you met him?"

"We were looking for something…for you, and Link, and the rest of Hyrule…" Saria swallowed. "Here. In Termina. We were the Goddess' Chosen Ones…"

Zelda licked her lips, bracing herself for the next question. "Where…where is he now?"

"He's…he's…" Saria bit her lip, clenching the grass she sat upon. "He's gone…dead…because…I didn't make it in time." Tears began to flow down her cheeks as memories, jumbled and confusing, began to assault her. "He's dead because I wasn't there…he's dead, Dark's dead, and it's _all my fault!" _She began to weep, openly, without burying her face in her hands; she merely sat there, head tilted upward as though asking for deliverance.

The carriage door opened, and Ruto stepped out. "Why is she…"

"I believe she remembers her role now," Zelda replied quietly.

Ruto blinked, then stepped over to where Saria's sob-wracked body sat; she pulled the Kokiri onto her lap. "Hush. You'll be alright," she murmured.

"N-No…please…" Saria buried her face in Ruto's chest. "I shouldn't have…"

Ruto began rocking her back and forth. "No. It's not your fault." When Saria showed no signs of consolation, she turned to Zelda with a _help me _look.

Zelda walked over to the cart and pulled a lyre out of one of the bags, then returned to her position beside Saria. She plucked a few notes, then a few measures of music. "Hmm…"

Ruto gave Zelda an unimpressed look. "Well?"

Zelda cleared her throat, and began to softly sing a simple lullaby, one that every child in Hyrule had heard at one time or another:

"_My little one,_

_Lay you down to sleep,_

_Upon your bed of roses and timothy,_

_You'll be safe, as you dream,_

_And this I promise—I'll never leave."_

The sky was quickly fading to deep blue, and the stars had begun to shine. Saria's breath was slowly evening out; Ruto tentatively slid her off of her lap. Zelda continued to sing, and Ruto swore that more than one voice had joined the tune.

"_Farore's sweet blessing gives you courage to dream,_

_Nayru's divine wisdom watches over you, you see,_

_Din's golden power guards you as you sleep…_

Zelda strummed a few more notes, and sang the last line; this time, Ruto joined.

_And this I promise—I'll never leave."_

o~o0o~o

**A/N: …I wrote those lyrics. :3 **

**Anyways, this wasn't meant for this chapter, but…writer's block is a powerful persuader…I hope it didn't suck as a result. ^^'**

**Reviewers: Twili Rupee, Sky Chain Lilyana, Gejen, and RawkHawk2.0. Cookies for all.**

**Review—Dark the omnipotent jerk commandeth you to. OwO**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sick. D: Consequently, you get another chapter.**

…**Wait a sec. YOU WISHED THIS ON ME, DIDN'T YOU?**

**By the way, credits to my mom for the chapter idea. ^^' I'm pathetic.**

** o~o0o~o**

** War's Hold**

** Chapter Nine**

Heavy. Always so heavy, these days. Ruto sighed and placed a hand on her swelling belly, glancing at Saria's still-sleeping form. Technically, they should have been moving at least an hour ago, but Zelda had decided that, given the trauma, Saria had undergone, they were to allow her to rest as long as she wished.

The Zoran princess blinked at the rising sun casting its pale rays over the willows and reeds, then returned to polishing Saria's sword; she'd wake and be very happy to find them clean for once, at least, that was what Ruto hoped. Shaking her head, she continued with the task at hand.

"Mm…" The Sage of Water glanced at Saria, whose eyes were opening slowly. They widened as she took in the sun-kissed earth beneath her. "Oh Din!" She pulled herself halfway up, glancing around wildly before relaxing as she caught sight of her fellow Sage. "We should be heading back to the Woods of Mystery…why wasn't I woken?"

Ruto shrugged. "You were crying pretty hard last night—it took a long time to calm you down—so we decided to let you rest. And look!" Here she gestured to the bright orb peeking over the crest of Snowpeak. "Isn't that a beautiful sunrise? We never get to enjoy them, but because we delayed leaving today, we got to see it!" She was feeling giddy, almost lightheaded, and she smiled happily, placing her hands behind her, supporting her weight.

Saria gave a wavering grin. "I suppose you're right." She sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, sighing. "Remember this place?"

Ruto nodded. "How could I forget? This was where you and Dark dragged me out of bed at _four in the morning." _She poked Saria's belly playfully; the forest Sage gave a sharp giggle in spite of herself.

There was a rustling coming from the other side of the willow they had camped under, and Zelda's head appeared from around the trunk of the tree; she was frowning good-naturedly. "What are you two on about?"

Ruto laughed. "So we have me, you, and a disgruntled leader…heck, we might as well still be finding the cure."

o~o0o~o

Saria was uneasy the minute she entered the clearing, alone. She drew her sword, fingers curling around the hilt naturally and easily, body tensed, prepared to either run or fight—whichever instinct took hold first.

She had come hoping she wouldn't have to do either. This was a reconnaissance mission; she had been chosen for her knowledge of forests—not to mention that a large crowd would have attracted too much attention.

Adopting a stealthy hunter's tread, she made her way through the clearing. The plants came without warning.

Snarling as a thin tendril ensnared itself around her ankle, she swung her sword in a vertical arc, cutting off the vine, only to have another take its place just as quickly.

The Sage bit back a scream. It wouldn't do to have the others, posed a short distance away, come to her aid, and thus, be captured as well. Yes, captured. Saria knew this, recognized the vines that had taken her away on her first trip.

_Din…these things—ow! _She hissed as she felt something decidedly sharp prod her ankle. "A thorn…what do they…" She blinked; the world careened, divided into layers, turned in on itself. "Oh." Another thorn pierced her skin. As the world dimmed, she fell onto her back, losing consciousness. The leaves fell around her, and she closed her eyes, giving in to the darkness.

o~o0o~o

She waltzed through a soft light dream-world, stepping on a walkway of clouds. Those she had known, and a few she hadn't, wove in and out of her sight, always smiling, always laughing, but never noticing her when she called out to them. Still, she loved it here, with its pale white landscape, the friendly chatter of which she was not a part; the whole thing seemed like a quaint, quiet village. She slipped among the faces of her past, a mere shade in their midst, following them at their gatherings, listening to their conversations.

When she felt herself returning to the "other world", as she had come to call it, she jerked her head forward, allowing the thorns binding her neck to a wall deliver a heavy shot of venom into her neck. Perhaps, she said to herself, perhaps if I continue on like this I will die, and I can stay in this lovely place forever, and then they will notice me.

She thought she might be gaining some ground when her lover, Dark, strode towards her purposefully. She smiled, raised her arms for a hug, and was surprised when she was smacked, hard, bringing her to her knees, utterly speechless.

"_IDIOT!_" Dark yelled, a hand raised as if to strike her again. "You're killing yourself! Idiot!"

"I know," She replied calmly, clutching one wrist tightly. "I have no wish to continue living."

Dark's scowl deepened and he gave her another blow. "Well, toughen up. The point of this whole war is to keep you alive."

She glared at him. "You have no right to dictate how I go about living—or dying, for that matter!" She got to her feet and stood up, lifting her chin. "But for you, and for the sake of my country, I will return to the realm of the living."

Dark's expression softened and he pulled her into a hug. "Of course you will," he murmured. "Of course." He kissed her lightly. "Now go on—I'll be waiting."

o~o0o~o

**A/N: And bam, finished chapter. :p I honestly intended it to be longer, really, but that would take lots of time, and I don't want the chapter to be gross and huge compared to the others, and it's late (not really—shh! :3), and that was just a perfect way to end it, and I want this to have at least as many chapters as Termina Fever did, and, and— *Gasppant***

**Reviewers (chocolate chip or frosted sugar cookie, yo!): Sky Chain Lilyana, RawkHawk2.0, and Gejen.**

**Reviews? Yell at me for suddenly changing my writing style, at least? :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize for the last chapter. It sucked, and you deserve better; however, I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Hurr.**

**Le gasp! First double-digit chapter! :O**

** o~o0o~o**

** War's Hold**

** Chapter 10**

Saria's eyes snapped open as she heard the cell door open, and a brief flash of light was emitted from the door, before the door slammed shut and it vanished.

"Ah, Saria, Saria, Saria." Her captor's face leered up at her. "The little girl who's been killing all our soldiers. What an honor to come face to face with you."

Saria gazed down steadily. "Indeed."

"Do you," the Deku began. "Realize what your death will mean?"

"My death." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, your death. You are, you know, a sacrifice. Just like the Zora girl. An example to those who would bring us down. That not even the strongest among you can withstand our collective might."

Saria blinked. "Truly?"

"Yes, truly. I believe your death benefits all parties greatly." The Deku got closer; Saria leaned back as far as the wall would allow her to. She hissed as a knife just missed her throat, and the thorn-laden vine binding her neck fell to the ground. Her right arm's restraint had a similar experience, and the fingers curled around the hilt of the blade pressed into her hand as if she were greeting an old friend whose presence had been greatly missed. The Deku came closer, if that was possible.

"I want you to get out, and stay out. I want you to go back to Hyrule, and never come to Termina again," He whispered. "Do not try any heroics." He stepped back, and made to leave the cell. As he opened the door, he glanced back and murmured, "I truly regret that it must be this way." He bowed his head respectfully before exciting the cell.

o~o0o~o

The Sage of Forest blinked, trying to take in all she'd seen in the past five minutes. With a deep sigh, she set to work trying to undo her other binds. It was simple, now that she had a hand free and her sword; she soon found herself on the ground, looking around the cell.

It was large, cast in a dim twilight glow, almost exactly like the one she and Dark had found themselves in. As a matter of fact, she was willing to bet that it was the same cell.

Same cell…

She smiled to herself and glanced to the east of the room before making her way to the edge and feeling the bottom. Ah, there it was. The same tunnel. She crouched down and made her way in. Same dimensions, same tightness, same constant bumping of the head; it gave the Sage a sense of familiarity and nostalgia; she grinned in spite of herself.

Appearing at the other end, she got up, dusted herself off, and peered at the temple in the distance. Of course she would not go home; she had a war to win, or at least to aid in the winning of.

"Reconnaissance mission." She smirked. "Reconnaissance mission? I'll do more than that."

o~o0o~o

The forest loomed in front of Saria as she jumped a log, attempting to be stealthy, in case of an attack. She stumbled as her feet misplaced themselves, but continued onwards regardless.

"Tch!" The Sage blocked an oncoming Deku Nut with her sword; her former captors had evidently gotten wind of her escape. Panting, she reached down and grabbed a large piece of wood. It wasn't exactly shield material, but it would do. She slipped under a branch blocking her way, sliding down a small mound of dirt before executing a roll to steady herself; she continued to sprint through the dark, damp woods, smacking away the nuts that came her way, increasingly intensely as she neared the temple. She was out of breath, but she couldn't afford to stop, not now, not when she was so close to her goal.

She tripped and went flying roughly down a steep hill; out of the corner of her eye, she spotted two Deku Scrubs waiting at the bottom to attack. Shifting her weight, she began descending vertically, and as she neared the bottom, she unsheathed her sword, spinning it in a circle; blood splattered everywhere.

She reeled about dizzily for a moment, whirling with here long, spiraling descent. She shook her head, trying to clear it, then continued her sprint towards the palace, faltering as she tried to fend off both her attackers and her continuing dizziness. "Come…on!" She told herself. "You can make it!"

Reaching the castle, the Kokiri paused, hiding behind a large tree. She climbed it carefully, the bark coarse beneath her hands; reaching the top, she knelt in one of the uppermost branches, which was thick with leafy growth. She poked her head out, eyes narrowed, grateful for the camouflage her intensely green clothes offered her. _What's my plan?_

A plan? She hadn't actually thought of one, hadn't expected to come this far.

"I came to gather information," she told herself quietly. "I was captured, but now I want to do something to aid the war effort beyond gathering strips of information." She clenched her fists. "So what could I do to defeat them…?" She let the question hang in the air. A single finger stroked the foliage thoughtfully. She'd always liked trees. When she was young—mentally speaking—she was forever surrounded by trees, and she and her friends would break off large sticks of wood to build a fire. It was always great fun to watch the twigs dissolve into ash, consumed with the flames.

The memory of simpler days brought a smile to the Sage's lips, bigger as an idea formed; she alighted from the tree in total silence and dashed the rest of the way to the palace, which if all went well, would be gone by the time she finished.

o~o0o~o

The light flared in front of her, hot, bright. Saria tried to quiet her breath, shrinking beside a wall where shadows played. She felt like crying, she _was_ going to cry, because, oh, oh, why should the poor jail guard be punished for trying to help her escape? Tears threatened to snake down her sooty face; she had seen the look of anger, shock, hurt, that had crossed his face when he caught her eyes, the orange tongues of flame licking his lower body.

She shook her head, willing the salty tears to stay in their place. "No, no, no." She tensed the two long sticks clutched firmly in her hand. "Not now." She braced herself, wiping an arm across her face. "Three…two…one!" With that, she dashed out of her hiding place, made a flying leap over the pit of fire, the makeshift torches alighting.

Eyes blazing as fiercely as the inferno she carried, she ran through the halls, scraping the sticks along the ways. _Three minutes. You have, at most, that long to light the whole place on fire and get out._

Without remorse for the cruel way in which she killed them, she struck out at the Deku guards, their leafy bodies bursting into flames; she left them where they fell, attempting ineffectually to put out the fire, screeching hideously.

She tossed the sticks behind her, then ran along the bank, hoping to be able to jump into the water if need be. Never mind its sickly purple color, illuminated by the inferno reflected in its depths.

She gasped, coughed in the smoky air, but on a burst of speed, and escaped into the deep, untouchable forest just as the explosions began.

o~o0o~o

The Sage of Water sighed, placing a hand on her now exponentially expanded stomach. How far along was she? It couldn't be very long now, a few weeks at most. "A month. What could have happened to her?"

Zelda looked up from her general inspection of the weaponry to say, "I have full faith in Saria. Whatever fix she has gotten herself into, I am sure she is capable of getting herself out of. She is strong." The princess smiled contentedly, lifting her nose. "Ruto…? Do you smell that?"

"Yeah…" Ruto tipped her head. "Smoke. Coming from the west."

Zelda placed her hands on the nearest tree's branches, then nimbly made her way up it, like a squirrel, blue Sheikah uniform flashing in the sun. Her eyes widened. "The Deku Palace…it is burning."

Ruto raised her eyebrows. "No," she breathed, not knowing whether to be horrified, jubilant, or simply surprised. "Do you think…"

Zelda clambered down. "Yes, I think. I just hope she got out alive."

"Me too." Ruto nodded determinedly, fists clenched. "But she has helped us quite a bit, either way."

"Yes," Zelda replied, a small, almost imperceptible grin etched upon her face. "Yes, she has aided us greatly, has she not? I believe…" She licked her lips, choosing her next few words carefully. "I think…a final battle could settle this all."

o~o0o~o

**A/N: It probably sucked. D: But…it's a little longer, no? :D…?**

**Reviewers!: Zeldagamer96 (no, I'm going to crawl into my little ball of shame now… ;A;), Sky Chain Lilyana (good thoughts, but I have the whole story planned out from here on. :), ZeldaRubix (thank you very much for your sweet words… ;w; And I never thought of chapter three that way. ;3), and Gejen (hm. Interesting.) *Showers with snickerdoodles***

**Happy Easter, ya'll~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: …Put on the slow piano, guys. *Trollface***

** o~o0o~o**

** War's Hold**

** Chapter 11**

It was only when she was safe in the woods that Saria decided to rest. Scaling nimbly up the tree, she perched on one of the thicker limbs, the blaze she now stared at reflected in her eyes. Guilt set in; she closed her eyes. _Dear Din…I killed the scrubs. All of them. _She grimaced, shaking her head. _But it doesn't matter, not at all. That it all war is—killing of the other side._

She chuckled. It was ironic, really. The Dekus had killed Link with fire, and now the tables had turned, and now they were consumed with flames.

She smiled slightly and leaned back against the tree. "Yes…killing, killing, killing." She sat comfortably, in a slight daze, estimating the number of lives she'd taken. Perhaps it was her stupor, but she wasn't alarmed in the slightest when the total came out to be something like…what? Twenty? Fifty? Seventy? She didn't know anymore.

Her stomach gave a pang, bringing her back to her senses and reminding the Sage that she hadn't eaten in…well, a long time. Climbing down the tree, she foraged around in the bushes until she'd found a few berries and a bit of vegetation; it wasn't much, but she hoped it would be enough to sustain her. She settled herself into her niche and nibbled them cautiously, on edge, waiting for a Deku Nut to come whizzing towards her. No, she reminded herself, you killed them, at least all in this area. Satisfied, stomach full, she squirmed until she'd found a suitable resting position, and slept, soundly; in the distance, thunder roared.

o~o0o~o

It rained lightly. Zelda glanced around the battlefield, eyes narrowed. Her army and that of the opposing had agreed to meet here, in the middle of Termina Field, to engage in a final, large-scale, decisive battle; her party was merely early. She forced her tense shoulders to relax, and out of the corner of her eye, caught a flash of green darting through the trees; the Hylian princess smiled. So she had made it out alive! Soon she'd notice the battle and come to their aid. Zelda, eye out for her opponents, took a shield out of the supplies wagon, and tossed it towards the forest.

Saria stepped out of the trees and picked up the shield; she proceeded to walk over to Zelda. "So what are you doing?"

"We are gathered for a final battle," the princess stated simply. "The war will be decided based on this."

Saria nodded. "Alright."

Zelda's ears perked, and she turned her head at the sound. The Deku Scrubs, more than she had ever seen at one time, were approaching. She put her hands on Saria's shoulders and gave the Kokiri a slight shake. "Are you ready?"

Saria smirked. "As ready as I can be."

"Hey!" Ruto poked her head out of the wagon. "What am I to do?"

"Stay put," Zelda retorted bluntly. "I do not wish for you to have your child on the battlefield.

The Zora princess scowled. "Very well."But there was a gleam in her eyes, something that suggested that she _was_, in fact, going to go into combat, child or no child.

Saria noticed, and as Zeda turned to watch the approaching train of Dekus, the Sage of Forest sidled up to Ruto and discreetly gave her the shield. "Shh! Now, at least, you can defend yourself. But don't try anything, alright?"

Ruto took the shield, though it was easy to tell that she was reluctant to agree. "…Alright."

From the distance, a single horn blew, and Saria ran off, haltingly, looking back. "Be safe! Okay? Okay? _Okay?_" With that, the tide of battle swallowed her.

o~o0o~o

This battle, Saria soon found, was different than anything she could have expected. There was not a party of Dekus, but an army, hundreds upon hundreds, and they showed no mercy. No longer did they bring soldiers down with merely nuts, but with weapons, knives, swords, anything. It was…scary.

She brought her sword up to block an attack on her left, receiving a gash on her right as a reward. _Oh…I should have taken my shield!_

Zelda, it appeared, was doing fine, surrounded by a group of soldiers, giving out as many hits as she took. She caught Saria's eye and nodded, then cut a Deku down easily and quickly.

The glance around the battlefield has cost Saria a fortune; a Deku Nut hit her in the back, her legs working frantically to free her from the mud that had formed in the now-harsh rain. A blade stabbed her, then slid down her back, staining her Kokiri garb crimson; she fell forwards, but forced herself to get up and run towards a better area, the Dekus in pursuit.

Thunder boomed, she couldn't seem to find her feet or way in this rain, and she was losing blood fast; she turned and slashed blindly. From the cries she heard, she must have been doing well. Once the soldiers had fallen back, she drew her arm across her forehead wearily; she was tired and weak with her rapid blood loss. Taking a deep breath, she threw herself back into the thick of battle.

o~o0o~o

Ruto could barely stand to watch the others fight, knowing that she couldn't be a part of it, save for the one moment where she'd bashed an oncoming Deku over the head with her shield and stolen his small sword. She felt in control, to be able to guard the wagon, and in a place where everything else was so out of control, it was crucial.

"Tch!" Zelda rolled to avoid an oncoming nut, and launched herself at her attacker. "Coward," she managed to snarl. "You're all cowards…were you not, you would have simply gotten the cure for yourself instead of making war over a simply mistake!" She jumped and stabbed the nut's thrower, grinning, slightly maniacally as the blood poured out of the soldier's body; she jumped off and extended her sword, spinning in a circle, trying to keep steady as the mud attempted to force her off her feet. "Cowards, all of you."

But Saria, brave and powerful warrior though she'd become, didn't see the sword until it had stabbed her through the stomach.

o~o0o~o

She stumbled across the battlefield, unobserved, and crawled towards a secluded area, far away from the sounds of battle, where the rain hadn't reached; she unbuckled her sword and tossed it away weakly. "No…more…"

She lay on her stomach, attempting to keep her intestines from spilling across the grass and flowers. "No...more…fighting…" She whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes."I don't…want to f-fight…not anymore…" She glanced at her bloodstained hands, breath irregular and shallow. "N-No more k-k-killing…" She wheezed, crimson spilling out of her mouth. "No more…never again…"

She shook, grasped the inevitably. She wondered if it would happen quickly, if it would be painless. She could barely feel the deep wound…

Curling in on herself, she started going through her memories, turning each one over separately. Her forest friends, the Sages… "I'll never…see them again…" She murmured, with a pang of sorrow. "Never again…N-Never…"

Her mind was growing foggy. She fought it, even though she knew that it was pointless. "Never…"

_Hello? Saria?_

"Dark…?" She opened her eyes, and could make out his faint form, hazy and translucent. "Don't make me go back there…I don't want…to go back…no more…"

_No…you're dying, and I won't try to stop it. _His transparent hand took her shaking one and clutched it tightly. _The war…you've won it. And now we'll be together…always… _He tugged on her hand. _Come with me…you'll never have to hold a sword again._

Saria smiled…eyes closing for a final time, breathing coming to a halt. She did not fear death.

After all, she wouldn't be alone.

o~o0o~o

**A/N: I died inside. D:**

**Reviewers: Sky Chain Lilyana, Gejen, and ZeldaRubix. Cookies, tissues, and the right to throw things at me.**

**...I totally didn't originally intend for this to happen. D:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heheh, funny story about this chapter. And the funny story is…**

**There is no funny story. .m.**

** o~o0o~o**

** War's Hold**

** Chapter 12**

They had won. Narrowly. Zelda stared at the rivulets of crimson winding through the once-lush field. "Senseless," she whispered to herself, falling to her knees, mud splattering up her uniform. "All of this. Why do we fight?"

_For the dead, _her mind replied. _And for the living. To avenge them. _She traced her friends' silhouettes. Link, the brave hero who'd sacrificed his life for the good of his country…The young soldier who had died in such an obscure place, neck broken…many other countless warriors whose deeds would remain unknown…and Dark. She hadn't had much of a friendship, or even an acquaintanceship with him, but he had saved her life, and for that she was grateful.

"Zelda!" Ruto called, walking as fast as her unborn child would allow. "Where is—have you seen Saria?"

"I saw her briefly, during the battle," the Hylian princess replied. "But that was hours ago…"

Ruto nodded. "She'll be along soon, won't she?"

Zelda smiled. "Of course, but I propose that we conduct a search. She could be hurt. I wouldn't be surprised…"

Ruto turned, eager to reunite with her friend. "Then let's go."

o~o0o~o

Maybe it was the overcast sky, or the strange, disturbing silence after the heat of battle, or perhaps it was her Triforce's premonition, but Zelda couldn't shake the feeling that something devastating and cruel was about to occur. What, she didn't know, but it was enough to quicken her breath.

Ahead of Zelda, Ruto wrinkled her nose. "Ick…what is that?" Whatever it was, it smelled terrible, the way the flowers tried to cover up the stench of blood. "Another soldier?" She shoved aside some willow branches. Her eyes widened, and she dropped to her knees. "No…"

"Ruto?" Zelda inquired. "Did you find something?"

Ruto gripped the grass in front of her, shaking. "Y-Yes…yes…I did…" She trailed off, voice cracking.

"Well, what is it?" Zelda demanded, approaching.

Ruto, shaking too hard to answer, extended a hand out to the figure in front of her and placed her fingers on the skin.

Cold. Cold and lifeless, the little face etched with an otherworldly peace, half-congealed blood spilling onto the wildflowers.

"S-S-S…" Ruto choked, shaking harder, bringing her now-bloody fist to her mouth. "S-Sa…Sar…" Her lavender eyes spilled over with tears, and she began to make a series of high pitched, painful-sounding "huuh" sounds. She remained in this position for some time, rocking back and forth, then, tilting her head back, gave an unearthly shriek.

"_NOOOOOO!" _Ruto, her face in a contorted grimace, tears streaming down her face, cried. "_SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"_

"Ruto!" Zelda grabbed the Zora princess and wrapped her in a tight hug. "What is wrong?"

"Saria…Saria…" Ruto moaned, pointing at the Kokiri curled around a large, jagged chest wound. "Why did she…why…"

"Oh." Zelda raised her eyebrows. "Oh…" She rubbed her hand along Ruto's back comfortingly. "Oh, Ruto, I am so sorry."

Ruto buried her face in Zelda's chest. "I don't understand…why did she die?"

"Because that is the way of the world," Zelda replied, lacking a sufficient answer. She swallowed her own tears. "I wish it were not so, but it is."

Ruto took a deep breath. "I am…I am all alone now…Link…Dark…Saria…they're all dead."

Zelda shook her head. "That isn't true. You've me, your child, and all of the people who will welcome you as a hero. You will never be alone."

o~o0o~o

The day dawned bright and clear as the party, or what remained of it, trudged back into Hyrule, Ruto seated, silent and subdued, on Epona, Zelda walking among her troops.

The Hylian princess glanced around at the small amount of soldiers who had come home from the war. _A reminder, _she thought bitterly, _of the price we pay for winning. _She sighed. _I suppose that another memorial is in order._

"When," Ruto asked, breaking through the heavy silence, "Will you hold the peace treaty meeting?"

Zelda frowned, eyes neutral. "Oh…a week or so from now." She turned her head to gaze at Ruto's globe of a stomach. "I can forgive you if you are not present."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Ruto responded. "However, if I'm not…" Here she cast a fleeting look to the carriage where Saria, along with the other bodies that had managed to be salvaged. "…You be sure to punish the Dekus harshly, alright?"

Zelda cocked an eyebrow. "Alright."

Ruto smiled, quietly. _Good, _she thought, placing a hand on her stomach. _Because the way things are looking, I won't be._

o~o0o~o

"Hylians! Deku Scrubs!" Zelda's voice crashed upon the masses, sounding perhaps a bit tougher, a bit more resolute than when she had last spoke publically. "This war has cost us much. Some in our security, some in our funds, and some…" Here she paused for dramatic effect. "…With our lives. It matters not which side you are on, the price was great, and I hope we can resume peaceful associations. However…

"You know as well as I do that the victors must give fair punishment to the defeated." Zelda's face hardened. "And which of you represents the Dekus?"

The crowd moved to the side to clear a path through which a Deku Scrub, young by the looks of it, stumbled through, out of breath. "I do! I s-speak for the Dekus!"

Zelda nodded. "Very well." She knelt until she had reached the Scrub's height. "What claim makes you for waging war?"

The Scrub paused before speaking. "You—no, they—killed our princess." Before Zelda could interject her opinion, he added, "I realize that it was not an intentional act, but…she made the request clear…and now she's dead." He took a deep breath, turning to face the crowd. "She was kind, and sweet, and fair, and ever since her death, our country has been in turmoil."

Zelda, conflict crossing her face, replied, "Alright. If you will come with me, we can discuss the details further." _I cannot place upon them such a great burden. For they have lost as much as we have._

o~o0o~o

"So what," Ruto questioned, panting, face flushed with exertion, "…Kind of terms did you give the Scrubs?" She lifted her sweaty face from the pillow to look Zelda in the eye.

"Oh…the usual." Zelda shrugged in an expression of disinterest. "Land, rupees, the like." She gestured at the small child on Ruto's breast. "What will you name her?"

"Hmm…" Ruto furrowed her brow, thinking. After a moment, she answered, "Lulu. Like the one girl who looked like me."

Zelda nodded. "That sounds lovely." She cracked a smile. "I think Link would be proud."

Ruto returned the smile sadly. "Yeah…" Shaking her head, she continued. "She has his eyes…"

"Oh, that's wonderful." Zelda's eyes softened. "Link's eyes."

"Yeah. It's nice to have a reminder, you know?"

"Indeed. Speaking of reminders…" Zelda inhaled, bracing herself. "Can you attend the funeral? Or the memorial?"

"Of course. Those I can't miss."

o~o0o~o

Cleaned up, the Sage of Forest looked as though she could be asleep in a field of flowers.

But no. She was dead, lying in a wooden box filled with Forget-Me-Nots and primrose.

Ruto glanced around at the funeral-goers; many had come to mourn. One, Mido, caught her attention, they way he looked down, sobbing, not quite understanding how Saria could be dead, not quite understanding how anyone could die.

The funeral passed quickly and quietly; when Ruto's turn came, she bent and planted a kiss on Saria's cool forehead. "Say hi to Link and Dark for me, alright? Send them all my love." She turned, looking back once to add, "I'll miss you."

With that, she left the vicinity. There was nothing more to do there.

o~o0o~o

**A/N: Gosh, this chapter took FOREVER to do. X_x I'm still not happy with it. Whateves. One more chapter, guys!**

**Reviewers (I luffles you~): RawkHawk2.0 (*Le gasp* truly? I'm touched. ;w;), Sky Chain Lilyana (NO MORE COMPLIMENTS. You'll make my ego swells, and goddesses know I don't need that.), and ZeldaRubix (…Really? :'D You teared up? That's a huge compliment.) *Passes out cookies***

**The blue link awaits your feedback!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay. This is it. The final chapter of War's Hold. I'd thank you all, but there are simply too many of you! So all of you who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this…COOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIES! *Cookies rain from ceiling* :D I love you all!**

**This epilogue is short! ...Whateves. :/**

**By the way, happy Memorial Day! Fitting thing to end this on.**

** o~o0o~o**

** War's Hold**

** Epilogue**

Delicate feet glided across the trail, paused, and bent. Their owner, a petite Hylian clothed in a simple lavender gown, laid a single lily at the foot of a worn, faded headstone. This finished, she rose and placed her basket upon her arm daintily. "Come, little one," she called, casting a glance behind her to a small, blue-eyed boy with a shock of blonde hair.

"Okay, Mommy," the boy replied, chasing after the young woman, lugging his own basket of flowers behind him clumsily.

The pointy-eared female, eyes smiling, continued down the forest path, gaze traveling across the canopy of autumn-touched leaves overhead.

"Fancy meeting you here, Zelda," a voice spoke up.

The Hylian, Zelda, the corners of her mouth turned up softly, turned. "Ruto."

The Zora approached Zelda. "Happy Memory Day."

"I wish the same for you." Zelda dipped her head.

Ruto tilted her head upwards. "Don't we all…? Zelda, that's impossible for everyone."

"Ah. Forgive me," The Hylian princess apologized. "Have you…" She trailed off.

Ruto smiled sadly. "Yeah. I put a couple of flowers on each of their graves, and Lulu makes it a point to keep the headstones tidy." Her face assumed an expression of deep contemplation. "I wonder how much she knows. All she has are the stories I tell her, and I don't tell them often. But…" She lowered her voice. "…Maybe she's like me. Maybe she still hears their voices on the wind, sees their faces reflected in the water, because I do, oh, Zelda, I do." Tears were springing to her eyes. "Beautiful," she whispered. "Just beautiful. Like they'd never been hurt."

"Mother!" The Sage of Water was interrupted by a shrill cry as a young girl, nine or so, came coursing down the path, petals scattering behind her. "I told you to wait!" She came to a halt, almost overshooting, and beamed. "Hiya, Auntie Zelda!"

"Hello, Lulu." Zelda knelt until she was eye-level with Lulu. "Are you having a nice Memory Day?"

Lulu nodded, still panting with exertion. "Yes, I am!" Turning to her mother, with such seriousness on her face as to be almost comical, she reported, "And Mother, I did it just the way you told me. Tiger lilies for Dark, primrose for Saria, and one of those white flowers between them." She grinned widely then. "And carnations for Daddy!"

"Well done, Lulu." Ruto fought back tears. "Good job." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and turned to the small boy who was, at this point, hiding behind his mother's skirts. "So this is your son? I don't believe I've met him before. What's his name?"

"Link."

o~o0o~o

_In this sweet white world, he embraces her._

_ And she returns the hug, knowing that there is nothing to fear, will never be anything to fear again._

_ The war is over._


End file.
